Enuo (Final Fantasy V)
Enuo (エヌオー Enuō) is a non-player character in Final Fantasy V, and a Superboss in Final Fantasy V Advance. Story Too far for any mortal to comprehend, the Great Forest of Moore, a magical and sentient forest of unknown wonders, had been home to many sealed evils. When humans of the world would defeat and seal the wretched monsters within the trees in the forest, they would forget about them and peacefully lead their lives, blissfully unaware of any disastrous outcome. For many years now, an incredibly evil and powerful sorcerer king named Enuo ruled the world with an iron fist. He, of course, had achieved eternal life through some unknown force unseen by the people of that world. It was well known that even through eternal life this unstoppable being had not given up his quest for even more power. Enuo had created a force called Mu, which we all know as The Void. This was the force he had created that had kept him alive for so long. He is said to have figured out that by giving his soul to The Void, he would obtain power that would allow him domination over all of existence. The outcome was not what he had hoped it would be. The truth was, by giving his soul to The Void, he surrendered his immortality as well, and The Void was all that was left. Shortly thereafter, 12 powerful humans arose with weapons blessed by the earth itself. It was with these weapons that they were able to seal The Void within the isolated space between all existence, the Interdimensional Rift, and seal Enuo's soul into a fateful tree within the Great Forest. To keep The Void from escaping its forbidden prison, the heroes split the world in two, keeping the other part in a separate dimension, keeping The Void at bay by assuring that it would not escape the deserted Rift. A millennium of peace ensued. After which, the tree that sealed countless other evils as well as Enuo, began to take a life of its own. Possessing concentrated hatred for countless other dimensions, these released evils developed a single mind and existence. This newly created creature is known as Exdeath. Ironically, Exdeath was also consumed by the power of The Void, and so his plan failed a second time (a third time if you count the fact that Exdeath was defeated by the first generation of light warriors, or 'Warriors of Dawn', before the events of Final Fantasy V). Battle Enuo is also a secret boss that can only be fought after the completion of the main game of the Gameboy Advance version (thus, while his spirit is destroyed, this is not true to the storyline); he is fought deep inside the Sealed Cave which makes us assume that those absorbed by the Void do not essentially perish; Gilgamesh is also a survivor of the Void, since it is speculated that the Gilgamesh in every game after it is the same one that appears in Final Fantasy V. Enuo has two seperate forms, both of which differ in AI script and have 60,000 HP and 65,000 MP (seperately, to wit, making his overall health 120,000 HP). His first form, much like Neo Shinryu, has two hidden targets, which, along with absorbing multi-hitting/target attacks such as !Rapid Fire or Meteor, rendering them nigh useless, can also perform attacks seperately on their own, effectively allowing Enuo to psuedo-triplecast whatever spells he uses. These hands cannot be killed, and you can't target single target attacks at them anyway. This form is vulnerable to Slow and Stop.** Upon losing 60,000 HP, he'll switch to his second form, losing the hidden arms (use Flare Spellblade+Rapid Fire now) and Stop and Slow vulnerabilities. Enuo also gains inherent Protect and Shell (I've never checked whether these can be Dispelled like Omniscient's buffs, so if it works, take advantage of it). This is all accompanied with the text "The power of the Void is increasing!" The most noticeable of his new attacks is Dimension Zero - this will likely kill whoever hits, as it ignores defense and always hits. If the victim somehow managed to survive, the ever-annoying Sap status is added to them. **Though with his obscene Magic Evasion (120%), neither spell will hit, ever. Slow Cannon from the Cannoneer's !Combine ability works, as does Deep Freeze's bonus Stop effect if you hacked in the Necromancer class or !Dark Arts Lv2 for whatever reason, though neither will last very long due to his Heavy type. The second form, obviously, is not vulnerable to either status. Also note that Enuo can only be fought once. Attacks First Form *Protect *Regen *Poison *Osmose *Haste *Shell *Graviga *Slowga *Berserk *Pond's Chorus (Blue Magic that sets Toad) *Evil Eye *White Hole (sets Death and Petrify on a single target) *Grand Cross (sets a random negative status on everyone, from mere Darkness to Death or even single digit-HP) *Giga Flare (Mega Flare's upgrade) *Firaga *Blizzaga *Thundaga *Aeroga *Aqua Breath (non-elemental, Coral Rings don't help here, junior) *Bio *Flare *Holy *Meteor *Drain Touch *Deep Freeze *Meltdown Second Form *Dimension Zero (obscenely powerful physical attack on one character, can be blocked by Golem) *Almagest (multi-target Holy-elemental spell and obscenely powerful) *Maelstrom (victims' HP is set to single digits) *Delta Attack (deals a small amount of damage and sets Petrify) *Hurricane (same as Maelstrom, except it's single-target) *Danse Macabre (sets Zombie, and can hit dead party members) *Reaper's Sword (deals a small amount of damage and sets Death) *Lv3 Flare *Lv4 Graviga *Lv5 Death Enuo's second form will still use Flare, Holy, White Hole and Grand Cross randomly. Category:Final Fantasy V bosses Category:Villains